Fruits Basket: The New Arrival
by weavermackenzie76
Summary: Based off of Fruits Basket. What will happen when a new family member comes and threatens everything they believe in? You'll just have to read and find out!


**Authors note: **I just wanted to say that this is based off of fruits basket, in case you couldn't already tell. I hope you like it and I willingly accept new ideas, requests and criticisms'. I hope you all like it!

**Prologue**

_ Tohru Honda, a young teenage girl who has been residing at the Sohma house for about two years, has met many members of the Sohma family and has come to know many of the families secrets. she has become close friends with Kyo and Yuki and has even broken part of the wall between herself and Akito Sohma. Little does Tohru know that things around her new home were about to get a lot more interesting. It all started one Friday evening, while everyone was fast asleep._

*Slam!* "Ow, that really hurt! Did not see that step there!" Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki all shot up in their beds, startled by the noise. Kyo, more irked about being woken up than the others, led the group downstairs to see what the noise was all about. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

Shigure was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around a young girl around their age who was sobbing uncontrollably. Shigure looked up at them and motioned for them to be quiet. Kyo glared at him." I'm not about to be quiet! Emi, why couldn't you just knock at the door like a normal person?" Emi, the girl who was sobbing, stood and glared at Kyo." I don't want to hear from you right now, Kyo! You are the last person I came to see so, can it!" Kyo just plopped himself on the floor, too tired to argue with her.

Yuki, the gentlemen of the family, picked up her bag and held out his hand to her." Why don't we go upstairs and you can cleaned up. Maybe you can tell me what made you so upset." Emi sniffed, brushed her tear soaked hair out her face, took Yuki's hand, and followed him upstairs.

When their footsteps faded completely, Shigure smiled at Tohru." Well, that probably wasn't the best way for poor Emi to be introduced, but that is Emi Sohma. She's Hatoris' adorable little sister." Kyo snorted." Adorable? You're only saying that because she's related to Hatori! Why don't you just quit lying and admit that you're trying to impress Hatori?" Shigure rolled his eyes." Kyo, shut up. Emi was right. You're the last person I want to hear from. Anyway, Tohru, the thing that makes Emi so special is because, even though she is part of the Sohma family, she almost has no hint of the curse that the rest of us have. The only part of the curse that she does have is her temper, like Kyo. Other than that, she is just as normal as you are." Tohru smiled." I'm glad that I could meet another member of your family. I hope she's going to be okay. She looked pretty traumatized." Shigure nodded, deep in thought.

Then, right as he went to get up, Yuki came back down. Tohru looked at him hopefully." Is Emi okay?" He smiled at her." Yes, she should be fine. After she showered and calmed down a little, she explained to me what happened. And now, she is fast asleep." Kyo stretched him out on the floor." So, what is her problem anyways? I've never seen her so upset. And she never yells at me like that!" Yuki snorted." I doubt that. Anyway, apparently, her parents kicked her out because she told them about our family. Don't ask me why she told them, she told me that she thought they should know. Anyway, once she got kicked out, she wandered the streets for most of the night and them came here, her emotions strained and soaked to the bone." There was another moment of silence as they all tried to figure out what they should do.

Kyo stood up." Well, I'm going back to bed. But someone should probably call Hatori and tell him what is going on. He should be the first one to know, since he's related to her and all." With that said, he walked upstairs. Tohru sighed." Well, I guess I'll go to bed too! I have a lot of... Yuki?" She noticed that Yuki had this distant, sad look in his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder." Are you okay?" He blinked and smiled up at her." Of course. I was just thinking. Sweet dreams, Ms. Honda." She patted his shoulder kindly and went upstairs.

When Yuki was sure she was gone, he looked at Shigure." Shigure, I'm worried about Emi. Now that her parents kicked her out, she has nowhere to go." Shigure walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver." Yuki, I'm sure Hatori will take care of her. He's the big brother and he loves her very much. Why don't you sleep on it and we'll come up with a plan tomorrow." Yuki stood up, sighed, and walked upstairs. Shigure watched him go with a smile, thinking to himself." Yuki in love. I never would have thought it but, it is pretty obvious. I wonder what Hatori will think when he hears about this."

**The next morning... **

Emi opened her eyes and yawned sleepily." Wow, did I sleep good!" she thought as she sat up, threw her legs over the edge of the bed, and stretched." I have never slept that good in a while!" Then, she heard voices downstairs and smiled." Oh, yes. I am in Shigures house now. It is a lot more noisy than I remembered. Well, I better go and tell them hello." She got up, ran her brush quickly through her long blonde hair, and went downstairs.

**Meanwhile...**

Everyone sat around the table, along with Hatori, who had arrived minutes earlier, enjoying the extremely delicious breakfast that Tohru prepared. Even Kyo was enjoying it, which was very rare. Hatori finished his breakfast and sighed." Well, now that I have had some extremely delicious food, we can get down to business. I have had a... oh, Emi! You're awake! We were just talking about you!" They all looked and saw Emi standing in the entryway, a surprised look on her face.

Hatori got up, walked over to her, and hugged her." How are you, little sister? Shigure called me and told me what happened. Come and eat something, while I tell you the conclusion I've come up with." She sat down next to him and ate quietly, listening intently to his every word. He sighed." Emi, since our parents kicked you out without calling me, I'll have to call them and let them know that you are okay. You have to talk to them and explain how you feel. And if they don't listen, we can go and talk to Akito and ask him if you can live with Shigure here." Emi just sat there, staring at her half eaten breakfast.

Then, she stood up and glared at Hatori." I am not going to talk to Mom and Dad after they kicked me out of their own home! I'm never going to go back there! Not even Akito could change my mind!" With that, she walked out of the room, leaving her breakfast uneaten. Yuki stood up to go after her but Hatori put his hand up, stopping him." Let me. You wouldn't be able to change her mind either. Trust me." Yuki sat down and silently ate his breakfast. Hatori stood up, straightening his vest." I'll be back. This shouldn't take long." Then, he walked out of the room, leaving everyone else awkwardly silent.

Kyo picked at his food." This is really annoying. Why can't we just have normal visitors like every other normal family? Would that be too much to ask?" Yuki took a sip of tea, starting to get annoyed at him." Well, it is just as impossible as you being less annoying and stupid. If only that was a possible reality instead of just a dream." Kyo slammed his hands on the table, making Tohru jump." Shut up, you stupid rat! It was a rhetorical question! Quit being so calm all the time! It..." As they continued on, Shigure rolled his eyes and continued to eat, doing his best to ignore all of them.

**Meanwhile...**

Hatori walked to the screen door, leading to the porch, and saw Emi sitting on the porch step, her back to him. He walked onto the porch and walked over to her." Emi, can I sit with you? I would like to talk to you." Emi sighed." Yeah, why not? No amount of talking could change my mind." Hatori smiled and sat down next to her, looking out into the backyard.

A few seconds later, he smiled again." You know, I can understand why you are upset at Mom and Dad. I was in the same situation that you are in now when I was your age." Emi looked at him, her blue eyes wide with wonder." Really?" He nodded." They did the same thing with me. I told them everything about me and the curse and they freaked out. They tried to ignore me, but then they accepted me, realizing that it wasn't my fault and that I was still their son, despite the slight difference from them and I." There was a moment of silence as he let her think about this.

Hatori put an arm around Emi." And then, you came around and Mom and Dad fell in love with you. I remember when Mom first held you in the hospital, she told Dad and I that she would never regret having us." Emi looked at him." Hatori, what is your point?" Hatori pulled her closer." My point is, my darling, Mom probably still feels the same way. She's just scared right now. And I am sure that if you talk to her, she'll be understanding." They sat there in silence, Emi debating what she should do in her mind.

Then, she stood up." I'm going to do it! I'll talk to our parents and I'll make them understand!" Hatori stood up and kissed her forehead." That's the sister I know and love. Now, let's go inside before your breakfast gets cold." They went back inside, Emi feeling much happier.

Everyone was still sitting at the table when Emi and Hatori returned. Tohru smiled at Emi." I wasn't sure how long you were going to be gone so I put your breakfast in the oven." Emi smiled back at her." Aw, that's really nice of you! I can see why Yuki and Kyo enjoy having you around! Oh, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself! My name is Emi Sohma!" Tohru nodded her head." It's nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda! So, are you going to be staying for a while?" Emi laughed." Well, I need somewhere to stay until I figure out everything with my parents. And then, if it was all right with Shigure, I was going to talk to Akito about living here permanently!" Everyone froze except Shigure, Emi, and Hatori.

Kyo glared at Shigure, who was smiling while sipping his tea." And what are you so smiley about? Don't tell me you actually enjoy the idea?" Shigure put the cup down and sighed." If Emi get's everything taken care of, I have no problem with her staying here." Yuki glared at Emi." Have you lost your mind? Akito won't willingly let you stay that! You should know that by now?" He stood up, his fists clenched in anger." You obviously don't remember the kind of temper Akito has, do you?" With that, he left the house, leaving everyone in an extremely awkward silence.

Hatori stood up." Look, it doesn't matter if you guys like it or not, she deserves to live here just as much as any other Sohma. Let her do what she feels is right. Now Emi, I'll have someone bring your school uniform and your other clothes tomorrow. Call me if you need anything." She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. Then, with a short wave to everyone else, he left.

Tohru stood.' Well, since everyone is done eating, I'll get these dishes done and work on the laundry. Would you like to help me, Emi?" Emi stood up as well, picking up some of the dishes." Sure! I love being a good guest!" As they both went into the kitchen, Kyo stretched." I think I'm going to go on a walk. I have to prepare myself for the possibility of another girl in the house." Shigure also stood, folding up the newspaper." I think I am going to work on my novel. Don't need my editor freaking out again." Then, they left, leaving Tohru and Emi to their chores.


End file.
